The Call of War
by Laengruk10001
Summary: Private Fitzgerald, Daniel Watterson, and Dmitri Borodin answers the call to duty in their country's time of need. Their lives are changed by the second world war. They will suffer loss of their brother, but will keep going to win.


**Here is the first chapter for the story "The Call of War" based on the first Call of Duty. The game is the best game of the series. The original series of WW2 games are better than the newer ones. Still I enjoy to play the new ones.**

Private Fitzgerald's P.O.V.

There I was standing in front of my uncle Fitzgerald. He was given the rank Captain back in the days he served his time battling the German Empire. I have just finish getting some lessons like looking at the billboards. The billboards teach us what to do on the battlefield. One shows us to make sure we reload before going into battle. After looking at all of them, my uncle made an announcement.

"Alright private. That's all. Now go and enter the training course. Go! Go! Go!" I then ran as fast as I can to the gate opening it. I see that my best friend Elmer was there too.

"Looks like they got your butt in here too. Good." The sergeant told us to go since this was not our aunt fanny's dance and also calling us ladies. We crouch to get through the pipes and the first fence then we jumped the fences. We then had to crawl through the barb wires. Great. As we crawl, my uncle called out to start firing up the machine guns. The guns roar through the air and our ears.

"Watch it boys. These are real rounds." We finally got through the barb wire and then we climbed the ladders to get to the other side.

"Good job, private. Now go to weapons training. The sarge is waiting for you." I left my best friend to go meet the instructor for my next training. I got through the door and I look to try to find the sergeant.

"Eyes up here Fitzgerald. I'm in this tower. Now lets get started on today's training. Let's start by picking up that M1A1 Carbine." For the rest for the day, I trained using the weapons like firing at the targets with my current weapon, then a sniper rifle, and then a Thompson. I also learned to use my weapon to butt enemies with my weapon. That would basically come in handy when I find himself stuck in a small house. That is when we have reached the grenade part of the training.

"Okay, now that you picked them up, throw them into the openings of that training house before you. Rock and fire!" I threw three grenades into each opening. Upon success, we next move on to the final step of the training course which involves explosives. Not my favorite thing. I once heard that a guy was just standing in front a building when an explosive blew the wall and him apart. Hope that doesn't happen to me. I picked up the explosives.

"That's some heavy power. Go and plant that on that wall." I first took a deep breath to make sure I am prepared to expect what's coming. I run fast as I can to the wall and planted the bomb, then ran back to cover.

"You saw the watch on that bomb. That tells you how much time to get your butt out of there unless you want it blown off. Fire in the hole!" The explosion blew up the entire wall. That is enough power to take down a group of Nazis. I'm know politician but I think it might be a faster way of destroying those Germans so they retreat back to their capital. The sergeant tells me I have done everything and told me to take the rest of the day off. I went back to the barracks after that and saw no one has come back from training yet. So since no one is here, I guess it's time to write some letters. First one to my parents. Second one was meant for someone special in my life. I met her back in Elmore and she seems nice. I promise I would write back so she would know I was okay.

_Dear Christine, I am writing you back. I have finished doing training today. Me and the guys have been training for two months now including Elmrer. I'm glad I met these guys. There like my friends and brothers once you get to know them. I also miss you. I'm sorry I left you back in Elmore. I promise I'll make it up to you after the war is over. I'll make sure of it. Maybe we'll take a trip, you know, somewhere else to relax and celebrate my return. Also wish your parents okay. I like your mom, but as for your dad, I don't get why he doesn't like me. I love you, but he doesn't want me around you. Maybe we'll get secretly married. Just kidding, I'm trying to joke around. Hope to see you well back at home. Sincerely, Richard Fitzgerald._

A hand with a warm touch grabs my shoulder. I quickly look around in surprise to see Elmer.

"Well, writing letters again to your sweetheart?" I blushed in embarrassment then hit him with the paper telling him jokingly to shut up. He took it kindly. After finishing up putting the letters in the envelope, me and him hit the cafeteria. Today's lunch was not good. I think it was like mystery food or something. I don't know it had small protein and some kind of weird potato. Despite that, we decided to go to the tables to meet our friends. There was about three of them. Charlie here was somewhere from Texas. He had a lot of sweetheart in his town. I don't know what I see in him. All I see is a guy who hangs out all day and likes to mess around with younger people. Then there was Christopher. His parents escaped from Germany to escape the killings. He grew up learning his religion and getting good education. Still this guy still does not get his own girl. Hope he is going to get one soon. Finally was David. This guy is like a bad boy for girls. He once beat up a guy for taking his car. What the girls don't know is that he had a bad childhood with his father. I feel sorry for him. The guys greeted us as we sat down. When we started talking about our personal lives and stuff, Chris or Christopher brought up a news he heard. We all listen in about what he was about to say.

"From what I heard, a guy told me we were going to invade Europe and liberate the people under the German occupation. A guy told me we were doing some kind of plan named Overlord. Not sure what that is, but this involves the Allied forces. So British and others are going to help us in this operation." At first, we didn't believe him since the intel he got from the guy didn't see real since this guy doesn't have a name. We then decided to believe him since Chris also tells the truth. Ever since he was a child, he had never lied.

"So moving on, I heard the Russian are still attempting to take back Stalingrad. I also heard after they push them back, they're going to the capital of the Nazis. I bet we get there first. If they win, I'll give you guys good lunches for the rest of the year when we get home while I get slop." I didn't like betting, but sounds too good to be true. We all agreed to it. Prepare to lose Charlie. I also began thinking how the Russians and British were doing. Hope they are also doing fine.

Daniel Watterson P.O.V.

We were outnumbered so we ran as fast as we can. The Germans had called in reinforcements. Our troops had taken a heavy hit. Most were hit by the shells of the tank. Others we attacked by those damn Stukas. Many were either dead, missing, or hit by gunfire. Our captain had order a retreat and an evacuation back to London. We kept running not looking back at the gunfire and mortal shelling. I can't wait until we get home. As we get ourselves out of the forest, Upon sight, we saw our planes. The troops got on first since most of them were young. Me and a couple of us was the last ones on except one person.

"George? George? Where's George?" No one knew where he was. I peek out the plane to see him just lying there. I see he was in pain. Gunfire has taken him down. I knew I couldn't leave him there. He was just a young lad who had just joined. From the looks of it, he probably has a family who loves him and wishes him to come home alive. I ran as my legs could take me and grabbed him, placing him on my back. I took my time trying to avoid any gunfire from entering my body. I carefully carried him making sure he also doesn't get hit in the process. With luck and success, I finally made it without any scratches. At that point the plane starts taking off when the opening has closed. Now we can relax for a week or maybe even two since we were heading back to London, our hometown. My captain comes up to me. Wonder what he wants.

"That was some fine rescue there. Maybe you'll earn a medal for that and since you have been doing a lot of work with me since we have started working together for months now, maybe I'll you a promotion of Sergeant." I was surprised. I didn't know what to say except thank you. Sergeant. Me. Next thing to make this great is that I might make it to the SAS. I always wanted to join them, but I got into the army instead. Oh well, it's still great. Can't wait until I till my mum about this promotion. She will be so proud of me especially dad. I can't imagine a person who doesn't want to join the military in this time of need.

Dmitri Borodin P.O.V.

Well there I was in the meeting with other young men beside me. The ones who stood in front of us were our commanders. A few minutes ago, they have called us here for some reason. Hope there isn't another promotion going around. First, the government have conscripted me into it's military. Second, the military has forced us into hard training for weeks ever since. That is all I have to complain about, but I won't say it out loud or I could wind up as a cold dead body somewhere in a trench. Anyway, here we were getting to know the meeting.

"Alright comrades, listen up! Today is a very special day for all of you. You have been requested to be sent into the battle of Stalingrad. Congratulations to all of you. Tomorrow is a new day brothers as we will make every single one of the fascist Nazis pay for what they have done. I hope to see you do us proud. You are to report to the boats tomorrow so make sure you're good and ready to go by tonight." Great. That's worse. I heard many men have died because they were ordered not to fall back. Their own officers shot them. If they want to shoot me, they were going to catch me first. Any who, we went back to the barracks. The order was to gather up everything. So me and everybody got the clothing back when we have got them from a line leading to the supplies truck. We would dress proudly tomorrow in order to go straight into the fight. Heard we were traveling by boat to get to the docks. Also heard the Germans are sending planes to take down any dates coming in for reinforcement. I just hope my body doesn't sink with the ship. I rather die on the battlefield then sink in water. Although I don't care anymore. I was force to fight. I had to leave my beloved mother and sister. On the plus side, there was my father who himself is a veteran. Hopefully I will meet him soon and at a good moment. Not a bad one like getting shot down by machine gun fire from those damn fascist Nazis. They lied to us. They promise they would leave a country alone, but no, they betrayed us, breaking the pact we both established. I hope I see their fascist government fall when we get to Berlin. Maybe we will get lucky and see him hung with a tight rope choking him faster than you can say anything. Pretty much everything afterward we continue regularly. For lunch, we just got some potatoes. I guess they're okay. Then after, we continue some last minute training. I remember one part of training where a guy fall face flat in the dirt. His face smelled so bad. He had to wash his face off with water. After everything we head back to our barracks and we went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be new day. After the battle, maybe they can give me a day off. Although one things worries me. What if I die? How would my family react. My mother would be in tears. So would my young sister. She would have to fend off men for herself. In my village, women had to defend themselves. Bad things can happen if you are defenseless. I had the heart of a soldier who needs to follow orders, but a deep secret hidden in my mind I had not told anyone else. What ever what happens, I hope my family still loved me.

**And that is about it. I'll try to be adding drama to this story since the first Call of Duty game didn't have any. I still loved it story though even though it didn't have any. It tries to capture the realistic reality of the second world war and its not like these new games where everything is about action. I also like to welcome back EvelioZgroup back to this site.**


End file.
